Total Drama Recruitment
by admiral809
Summary: Hello. I hope you all like this.
1. Chapter 1A: Survival of the Adaptable

Episode 1A: Survival of the Adaptable.

Enough patience; hope you like my fan fiction. Quick notice, this isn't a regular fan fiction, so please be resistant.

(Video of Total Drama Island sinking)

Me: Three visits to the original island left it "unstable"…

(Image of thrashed Total Drama Action set and destroyed Total Drama World Tour Jumbo Jet)

Me: …the brief trips to the movie and the rest of the world were too dangerous…

(Video of Pahkitew Island transforming)

Me: …and a cyborg island was nearly destroyed. So we're relocating to a brand new location:

(Flash to me (use my profile picture) standing on a circle of metal filled and surrounded by the ocean)

Me: …an impossibly top secret military base in, below, and above the center of the Bermuda Triangle. I am Joaquín Pallanza, head of Spiral Industries, the world's primary negotiators and designers. After carefully discussing with the producers, I have been named the host of this season. All of the former contestants from the previous seasons are coming, and I even got Chris and Chef competing as well! (Laughter) I can't reveal all the surprises yet…

(Switch to confessional)

Me: …but what I will say is that each contestant will have their own private camera for their confessionals. Bet most of them will be happy about this.

(Return)

Me: 54 challenges, 54 recruits, and three grand cash prizes for the final three! I welcome you… (Zoom out in three stages) to Total! Drama! Recruitment!

(Return to my location)

Me: Welcome back. I will now welcome the 54 people who will be competing for the money. I have to warn you though, they were hard to convince.

(Each of the contestants comes out chained to an automated wheelchair)

Me: Alejandro…

Alejandro: ¡Maldito Incompetente!

Me: ¡Malvado Idiota! Amy…

Amy: You're dead if this ruins my hair!

Me: So lame. Anne Maria…

Anne Maria: What she said!

Me: Copycat. B…

(B gives me an angry look)

Me: Nice to see you too. Beardo…

(Beardo gives me an angry look because his mouth is muffled)

Me: I found those sounds annoying too. Beth…

Beth: You're worse than Chris!

Me: I won't even try to kill you! Blaineley…

Blaineley: You're luck you paid for my medical bill!

Me: I like to be prepared. Brick…

Brick: You do realize that I have an advantage, right?

Me: This isn't military camp. Bridgette…

Bridgette: I too have an advantage.

Me: This isn't just underwater either. Cameron…

Cameron: I prefer my bubble!

Me: Whoops. Chef… (start laughing)

Chef: Why am I in these chains?! I'm not a contestant!

Me (still laughing): You are now! Chris…

Chris: NOT COOL!

Me (still laughing): Tough karma! (stop laughing) Cody…

Cody: At least I'm away from Sierra.

Me: Not for long. Courtney…

(Courtney gives me an angry look because her mouth is muffled)

Me: She REALLY gets on my nerves. Dakota…

Dakota: I CRUSH YOU!

Me: Not for long. Dave…

Dave: Were these shackles washed?

Me: Yes. Dawn… AND NO, YOU MAY NOT READ MY AURA!

Dawn: You're somehow cloaking it anyway. What are you?

Me: Human. DJ…

DJ: I swore not to do this show again!

Me: Sorry dude, your contract is a stronger promise. Duncan…

Duncan: Why do I feel like I'm going to regret accepting this in exchange for prison parole?

Me: Because you will. Ella… And please don't sing yet; you'll need your strength.

Ella: At least you said please.

Me: And that is why I'm not like Chris. Eva…

Eva: JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET OUT OF THESE!

Me: I'm scared. Ezekiel…

Ezekiel (through a headband): After I beat up Chris, you're next! Thanks for the mind speaker anyway.

Me: You're welcome. Geoff…

Geoff: PLEASE tell me that they'll be parties.

Me: Of course there will. Gwen…

Gwen: Why are you doing this?

Me: Don't ask. Harold…

Harold: You're lucky that…

Me: Save your words and mad skills for later. Heather…

Heather: After I get Chris, YOU'RE NEXT!

Me: Get in line. Izzy…

Izzy: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! Oh, you're not the RCMP, never mind.

Me: I get that a lot. Jasmine…

Jasmine: How did you manage to get wheelchairs for all of us?

Me: Custom made. Jo…

Jo: Just wait until I bust out of these.

Me: They're pure titanium. Justin…

Justin: This better not ruin my look.

Me: They won't. Katie… And this is in alphabetical order, not friend order.

Katie: Never mind.

Me: Leonard… (Complex magic spell)

Leonard: My butt feels like it's on fire, and I always wash it! You're not human!

Me: I just travel a lot. Leshawna…

Leshawna: You're just lucky you made those portable confessionals.

Me: You're welcome. Lightning…

Lightning: What?! No applause?!

Me: Is he always so self-obsessed?! Lindsay…

Lindsay: Too bad I don't have something to match with these…

Me: You will. Max…

Max: TIME TO EVIL!

Me: (sigh) Mike…

Mike: Aw man…

Me: Noah…

Noah: "How wonderful…"

Me (putting on ear and nose plugs): Owen…

Owen (farting): WHOO-HOO!

Me (removing the plugs): I can still smell him. Rodney…

Rodney: Hi.

Me: Sadie…

Sadie: Could you put me next to Katie?

Me: Sure. Sam…

Sam: Could you put me next to Dakota?

Me: The things I do for a little fun. Sammy…

Sammy: Could you keep Amy in those chains forever?

Me: Nice try. Scarlett (I shiver)…

Scarlett: An automated military base?! NOW I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! (evil laughter)

Me: 1. Everyone will be supervised at all times. 2. Now I remember why you made me miss Heather. Scott… And yes, Fang is helping me.

Scott: WHAT?!

Me: Jerk. Shawn… And yes, the base is zombie-proof.

Shawn: Great!

Me: Sierra…

Sierra: Oh Cody…

Me: No arguing please. Sky…

Sky: How can you not be like Chris when you chained us?!

Me: Chris would have locked you all in lockers, that's how I'm different. Also, you all gave the escorts a beating! Staci…

(Staci's mouth was covered)

Me: I can't introduce anyone with your endless babble! Sugar…

Sugar: Just you wait…

Me: You're repeating everyone else now. Topher…

Topher: WHY AREN'T I THE HOST?!

Me: You have a lot to learn. Trent…

Trent: Couldn't you have used 9 chains?

Me: Not enough titanium or limbs. Tyler…

Tyler: Could you put me next to Lindsey?

Me: I have enough headaches, so no. And Zoey…

Zoey: At least you asked first.

Me: Now would everyone look down.

Everyone saw that their chairs were hovering over the contained water. At the sound of my snapping fingers, the chains disappeared and the chairs dumped them into the water. They all screamed until I took the stairs into the small room that they all fell in and coughed. Then they all gasped at the idea that they were barely wet and that the roof of water they fell through was still intact.

Cameron: How did you…?

Me: Like I said, I travel a lot. Now this may feel a bit warm and stingy.

I push a button, and everyone was zapped by pink lightning. When it was gone, everyone checked themselves and then each other. The room was then filled with gasps as they saw that Ezekiel regained some human resemblance and Dakota was back to her normal self.

Me (check a report by mail): Please wait, this is a medical report. And before you ask, my travels led me to a series of pink crystals. When lightning goes through them, the shocks have healing properties. Ok, Ezekiel, you have human speech again, your hair will grow back again, and your body and instincts will be like that forever; even I don't know how the crystals work. As for you, Dakota, you just have to think about you previous form and you'll change into it. Yes, it works both ways and the rest of you are still the same.

Dakota and Ezekiel (hugging me): THANK YOU!

Me: You're welcome. And please let me go; we still have a lot to do.

I pushed another button. This time, green electricity zapped them all briefly. Before anyone could response, metal tubes burst from the ground, trapping them. They all felt quick pinches before the tubes lowered. When they did, everyone saw that they were all in full-body metal suits that fit them like a second skin. There were small boxes on the ankles, knees, waistlines, palms, back, behind the throat and a simple retractable glass panel on their faces. They all looked at me with questionable looks.

Me: Multi-environment suit. They adapt to their surroundings so the user can survive. They even last an hour in space! The box behind each throat is a life support so you don't suffocate. The others are various propellers so you can move. The one on your palms double as blasters and the ones on your waists as storage units, including the mobile confessional. As for the panels, they also display information about the area or messages. Before you ask about the suits themselves, they're airtight and several times stronger that titanium.

(Switch to confessional)

All: WHOA!

(Return)

Me: Let's go.

I pushed another button, and the room lowered faster than a racecar toward the bottom.

Me: This elevator is going to the bottom of the triangle, nearly 5.6 miles down. Yes, Brick, we lighted the area. Our base is a cylinder, the radius being 100 miles and reaching up to the stratopause, slightly over 31 miles above the surface.

Scarlett: Should we mention how much of that is impossible?

Me: We always adapt and 'impossible' is impossible. If you look to your right, you'll see the contestants' rooms (identified by team colors, of course) orbiting the Intern Center. That's where you'll be going if you're voted off.

Jo: Speaking of teams, may be in the one that's against Lightning?!

Lightning: Hey!

Me: Too late. Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent and Tyler, your colors are blue and gold and your team is the Alpha Hydras. Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Cameron, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Jasmine, Jo, Leonard, Lightning, Max, Mike, Rodney, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Topher and Zoey, your colors are red and green and will be henceforth be the Delta Dragons. It's old school vs. new school…

Everyone started complaining at once, not happy with the arrangement. I would usually allow this, but I blasted the siren to silence them.

Me: We're on a schedule, so I'll ruin the "final three" surprise now. Third place gets $100,000, second place $1 million, first place $3 million, so suck it up for a while and don't kill your host, UNDERSTOOD?!

All (in saluting): Sir, yes sir!

(Switch to confessional)

All: SO MUCH MONEY?! And we thought the producers wanted us before!

(Return)

At this time, the elevator reached the bottom of the ocean. Upon landing, it broke apart. Fortunately, everyone had put on their mask before landing. It was so dark that only the lights from their suits provided any illumination.

Brick (scared): Y-y-you said that this area was lighted.

Me: I'll turn them on eventually. For the first challenge, this will be a free-for-all. You can either do it alone or the teams can help each other. This challenge is called, "Survival of the Adaptable!"

(Switch to confessional)

Alejandro, Brick, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sky, and Zoey: This is going to be too easy!

Everyone else: I'm doomed.

Me: They already have conclusions? And yes, I have access to the tapes. Those people are too easy to predict.

(Return)

Me: There are around 36.6 miles between us and the elimination center/stadium up at the stratopause. The challenge is to get there without getting caught. Yes, the suits' propellers work in the air, too. The first person from each team to get there without being caught becomes the leader of their team and gains immunity. If necessary, I will appoint you a second-in-command to keep you in check. Your new right hands will also get immunity. The entire compound is loaded with applicable armor and stun-only weapons. Also keep in mind that you'll be targeted by booby-traps (and **not** the kind you may be thinking, Duncan, Harold and Sugar), the area's natural flora and fauna, the mutant wildlife from season 4, and…

With a crazy smile, I snapped my fingers and turned on the lights. Suddenly, the contestants were surrounded by armored beings wearing domed helmets and masks. They had special suits on and carried hunting equipment.

Me: Since these are professionals, I'm giving Chris and Ezekiel a head-start. Get going.

Chris and Ezekiel started swimming, but I deployed my extendable/retractable four-bladed staff and caught them before they got very far.

Chris and Ezekiel: But…

Me: I didn't include myself. (To the others) As much as I'm trying to be nice to Ezekiel, I don't trust him that much. And be honest, Hydras, do you **REALLY** want Chris McClean to boss you around again?

Hydras: Not really.

Me: Very well, then. **GO!**

With the sound of my tuba, the contestants blasted up towards the surface. I took this time to place Chris and Ezekiel in a holding sphere that sent them up to the stadium.

Me: Who will lead? Who may scream? Find out (zoom out in three stages) on Total! Drama! Recruitment! (to the hunters) INTERVENE!

Me (with my men): AND DEFEAT!

With that, we all blasted skyward towards our prey.

Now it's your turn. Considering their previous performances, choose a member from each of the new teams to lead them and explain why.

**Note:** **The poll's long closed.**


	2. Chapter 1B: Good-bye Chris

Here is the second half of the first episode. If you didn't read the first half of the episode, I posted it sometime around the start of September. I usually let you decide who's voted off, but I feel like deploying some personal justice.

The location is the elimination stadium, located at the stratopause. The stadium is really a circle's exoskeleton with a large circular platform at the bottom. All but two of the contestants were in containment cages. The other two were missing. Everyone was miserable as I bored them with stories of my travels.

Me: …and that was how I saved an entire galaxy from certain destruction. Now that you know about that, let me…

At this moment, the final two came up from the bottom.

Me: … maybe later, then. (blowing siren) Game over! Heather and Jasmine are your leaders! As a safety precaution, their new commanders, Gwen and Sky, also have immunity.

Everyone moaned until they fell from their cages. That was because I pushed the "open" button.

Me: Now for the revealing…

At my cue, the hunters removed their helmets. The contestants gasped at the identities of their captors.

Me: I just stated that I traveled a lot. Now you're gasping because you've bested by myths, fairy tales, cartoons, and legends?! **LAME!** (sigh) Just head towards the dining hall, 5 miles above the surface. Enjoy some tea and use your confessional cameras to vote someone off. I have to talk to my Generals. Come back tonight and meet your watchers.

(flash to dining area)

In the rotating hall, everyone commented on how good the food was, and dodged Chef's meatball blasts for making those comments against his cooking.

(flash to confessional)

Everyone except Chris: I already **KNOW** who's going to get it!

Chris: Good-bye, Zek!

(return and flash to my quarters above the elimination stadium)

Me: All in favor?

All: AYE!

Me: Against?

(silence)

Me (through a microphone): Hope you all voted. Everyone report to the elimination area now!

(at the elimination area)

Me: My original plan was to have a General tail each of you around all the time. Yes, they would have been the same sex. However, they all just attacked me in protest, so my standard robot Soldiers will do the following while they will develop the challenges. (pause for moaning) If you get a staff-shaped marshmallow covered by gold-colored chocolate, you're safe. The last person will get one covered in dragon poop and be the first intern to test the elimination device. It leads to the Intern Center, which is currently locked. Everyone else gets a fancy party to celebrate the new season.

Everyone: (cheers)

Me: A fair warning, though, mandatory martial arts classes every day and evening that there isn't a challenge; you all need the support.

Everyone: (moans)

Me: Exactly. Now, to the votes.

I nod, and Chris, Ezekiel, Staci, and Beardo are the only one who didn't rub their heads as the others got whacked by their staffs.

Me: I'm not entirely sure if any of you should go on. Staci, you had a clear shot to proceed, but you wasted it by talking about your ancestors. Beardo, you did the same with your beatboxing. At least you two did it to help your companions. Congratulations, Dragons. Your team stays intact for another episode.

Staci and Beardo: Ow.

Me: I know I kicked you out before the challenge started, but the other contestants and Generals reviewed your pasts before voting. Therefore, the last Safety Staff goes to…

I keep quiet for a few seconds to allow the tension to soak in. Everyone knew that the next pass would mean trouble either way. Ezekiel grew intense and worried with each second. Finally, Chris had enough.

Chris: Just give it to me already!

Me (smiling): Fine. It would have been a unanimous vote if Chris hadn't voted for you, Ezekiel, so you're safe. Chris, here's your loser staff.

Ezekiel: Yes!

Chris: **WHAT?!**

Everyone else: (cheers)

Before anyone did anything else, I quickly attacked Chris with all the disgust I had for him since season 1.

Me: (stomping his left foot). That's for having no regard to safety! (stomping his right foot) That's for having no respect to others! (twisting his right arm) That's for dumping toxic waste the wrong way! (twisting his left arm) That's for sinking an entire island! AND **THIS** IS FOR NEARLY KILLING EVERYONE!

With that, I slammed my knee on his 'private area'. Chris groaned heavily while everyone else laughed.

(switch to confessional)

Me: Finally! It's the least of what he deserves! Let's just say that he'll get more now that he's my intern.

Chris: (moans in pain)

Everyone else: Okay, I'm starting to like this new host.

(return)

Me: Chris, follow me. Everyone else, get to a computer and put on a mental headband. They'll help you with the elimination process.

Noah: Why?

Me: Spiral Industries has just started its very own mental-tech division, and everyone's going to help me test it this season. (start Gilded Chris theme) Behold! The creator of wet pants! A boogeyman's best friend! The gate of insanity! This season's elimination device!

With that last sentence, I pushed a button. A hologram vanished, revealing a black metal dome and tube that went down to the surface, yet everyone guessed that it stopped at the Intern Center.

Me: THE **P.A.I.N.** OF SHAME! (Gilded Chris theme stops) P.A.I.N. stands for Producer of Actually Insane Nightmares. I'll vary the setting depending on the loser's stats and performance, but for now, everything is on max.

While I strapped Chris onto the transport ring, everyone else sat in front of a computer and put on a mental headband, ready to inflict on Chris a considerable amount of pain.

Chris (while I head to my own computer and headband): You can't do this to me! I'm the original host of this show! You'll all ruin it!

Me: I'll be happy to take some suggestions… while you're doing some actual work or cleaning my boots!

With a final smile, I pulled a level. The dome sealed shut and slightly raised itself as it blasted Chris down towards the Intern Center. We could all hear Chris's screams of fear and falling a high distance thanks to the headbands. We could also feel his fear as we tackled his mind with a varied amount of nightmares. Then, when we all heard his moans as he crashed inside the Intern Center, we all cheered and high-fived each other.

Me: Thank goodness for our directors. One ultra-jerk down, 53 other headaches to go! Who's next to fall into insanity? Come back next time (zoom out in three stages) on Total! Drama! Recruitment! PARTY TIME EVERYONE!

Everyone: (cheers of celebration)

That's the end of the first episode! If you have any favorite characters from anywhere that you'd like to have directing a particular challenge, please make sure that they go together. Please, no tournament challenges; I already have something in mind for that.


	3. Chapter 2: The Start

Very well, time for episode 2. Just to be clear, if you want someone off, just say so; I can't wait too long for votes. In addition, Stephanie Velez, a Facebook friend, authorized me to use two of her characters in my stories. Finally, if you're wondering where I got some of my Generals from, please look it up on your own. Enjoy!

(Fade in of me standing on Entry Circle before sunrise)

Me: Last time on Total Drama… (Flash to scenes of the last episode) the producers "invited" all 54 of their "favorite" camera targets to return. In addition, I "persuaded" to let me take care of everything as host. After applying "first aid" to all of them, we started the first challenge: running for their lives away from heavily-armored myths, legends, fairy tales and cartoons. (Laugh) I still can't get their surprised faces out of my brain. Heather, Gwen, Jasmine, and Sky rose up as team leaders, and Chris became the first intern to scream down the P.A.I.N. of Shame. HEY!

(Return to Entry Circle with me staring at my boots)

Me: Chris calls this extra shiny?! I'm going to talk to him about this! (Hear code by ship horn) But that will be for later.

A standard ship slowly docked next to the Circle. Two figures wrapped in thin robes stepped off the boat. When the captain got off, he pressed a button on the Circle and the boat sank into a storage unit below the surface. I approached the robed figures and we gave each other a short bow.

Me: You both are looking very nicely after our last meeting. Welcome to Bermuda Base.

Figure 1 (looking around): Impressive location. It's no wonder that the UN isn't suing you yet for an unauthorized base.

Figure 2: I could have found a better location.

Me: Of course. I missed you both, too. (To the camera) Who are these mysterious two figures?

Figure 1: What are our roles in the season?

Figure 2: And who will be next to wet their pants in fear?

Me: Find out…

(Zoom out in three stages)

Figure 1: On Total!

Figure 2: Drama!

Me and both Figures: Recruitment!

(Images of team dorms and Intern Center)

Both teams were quietly asleep, each one comfortable in their horizontal sleep pods overlooking the ocean, the image only briefly interrupted by the Intern Center, wandering transport or the other team's dorm. Almost at once, a voice in the bed's pillow said "Wake up." The contestants did so and their beds rotated to the inside, allowing them to stretch.

(Switch to confessional)

Courtney: That was the **BEST** sleep I ever had! I usually feel grouchy in the morning no matter what happened!

Dawn: What an amazing view! It felt like I was sleeping right in Mother Nature's arms!

Scott: That bed made the All-Star Spa/Hotel look like a stubborn shack!

Jasmine and Gwen: I didn't feel claustrophobic either!

Owen: The various training sessions are difficult, but Mr. Pallanza's Generals are very patient and understanding!

Everyone except Chris: Above all, we're treated with REAL RESPECT! If only he was the host at the start instead of Chris!

(Return and flash to the Intern Center)

Unlike the team dorms, the Intern Center was a dull iron color with bunk beds inside. Chris was quietly asleep when I hit the siren system, loudly removing him from the bed and making him crash on the floor.

Chris (rubbing his head): Hey, that hurt!

Me (on loudspeaker): The extra loudness was for not cleaning my boots properly. Now get over to Entry Circle; I need you to move some supplies 2 miles below the elimination area.

(Switch to confessional)

Chris: This is so NOT cool! I'm a major TV host! I don't deserve to be treated like… like… **AN INTERN!**

Me (on loudspeaker): WHO ELSE DUMPS TOXIC WASTE ON A NORMAL ISLAND, DESTROYS THAT SAME ISLAND, AND OFTEN ALLOWS HIS RIGHT-HAND AND CONTESTANTS NEARLY DIE?!

(Return)

As Chris finished loading the bags in the apartments and the teams finished their recommended exercises, their panels flipped down and an image of me appeared.

Me: Alright everyone, time for breakfast. I have to introduce you to 2 important people before announcing the challenge.

(Flash to dining hall)

Today, Chris sat with the Hydras. Everyone ate in silence, careful to not give Chef a reason to blast them with his meatball bazooka. As everyone finished, I walked in with my own breakfast and started eating.

Me: Good morning.

While the teams said, "Good morning," Chris raised his weapon and fired. Fortunately, I knew this would happen and activated my force field.

Me: Good morning to you, too, Chris. Before we begin, you are going to meet two of my most capable Generals. When I founded this organization, I turned to Stephanie Velez, a good friend of mine, for suggestions on who to recruit. You two can come in now.

The two robed figures came in and removed their robes. Figure 1 was a white-tanned green-eyed brunette with a black top and blue jean shorts. She kept her long hair up with a scrunchie that had two hand-long sticks attached to it. Figure 2 was a blue-eyed redhead wearing a light-blue dress and a black sweater. She kept her hair up in a bun with a hairclip on both side of her head and two scrunchies behind her head. Both looked at the contestants with observing eyes, although some noticed the redhead's eyes moved faster.

Figure 1: Nice to meet you. Name's Evelyn, but most people call me Eevee.

Figure 2: Adri, short for Adrian.

Me: They will be your supervisors and my assistant hosts when I'm flooded with paperwork.

They also get to choose an advisor…

Gwen: No fair! Why give so many people that much special treatment?!

Sky: Yeah! That's favoritism!

Suddenly everyone started complaining about it. I noticed that Noah, Cody, Dawn, and Ella were the only ones who didn't argue. They also noticed that Eevee and mostly Adri were getting mad. Eevee removed the sticks from her scrunchie, which started to crackle with energy. Adri removed her sweater and tied it to her waist, revealing a tattoo of four diagonal slashes on her right arm. Then she removed her scrunchies and hair clips, placed one clip on each scrunchie, and placed one scrunchie on each wrist. Upon application, Adri's hair went down and her hands began to crackle with electricity as well. Noah, Cody, Dawn, Ella, and I started to duck underneath our tables. The other four sensed the truth that I knew: Adri was s small bomb and Eevee a secondary charge; they just needed one small push… which Chris delivered just at that moment.

Chris: These two wouldn't have lasted a minute under my hosting!

The five of us flew under our tables just as my Generals acted. Rolling her eyes, Eevee flicked her wrists, multiple energy ropes forming from her staffs. The ropes wrapped around the others, preventing their escape. Moving quickly, Eevee tossed her Multi-Formers to Adri, who caught them without fail. Upon catching them, Adri's energy flowed through the energy ropes, shocking them and draining some of their stamina. A few seconds later, Adri tossed Eevee her weapons, shutting down both the shock and the ropes, leaving the victims weak and dizzy. As Cody, Noah, Dawn, Ella and I got out from under the tables, Adri and Eevee rearranged their looks as before.

Me (dusting myself): That's what you get for messing with an athletic adventurer and an adrenalin junkie that were both trained by me. Adri, Eevee, select your advisors, therefore, your teams.

Adri: Cody. I was really impressed with his performance during season 3. Next time, it'll be Alejandro who'll have to swim away from a shark!

Cody: W-w-w-wow! Thank you!

Eevee: Ella. I saw her Pahkitew performance and thought she could have gone further if it wasn't for Chris and Sugar. I also LOVED her singing; I'm a bit of a music fan myself. Anything to help out a fellow music lover!

Ella: Thanks! I'm honored.

Me: Fine. Noah, Dawn, you're replacing Gwen and Sky. I trust YOU TWO to not hold disrespect nor openly protest against my decisions… at least not so violently.

Noah and Dawn: Sir!

Gwen and Sky: Hey!

Me: Gwen, Sky, admit it; you started this argument, so you pay the price. Which reminds me, here's a new rule: the leaders can only be eliminated if **EVERYONE ELSE** votes for them! Now finish your breakfast and follow me. Today's challenge starts at the air docks 1 mile above us.

(Switch to confessional)

Noah: Mr. Pallanza's right, he needs responsible people to keep the others in check. I wouldn't have chosen myself, but I'll do what I can.

Dawn: Considering the amount of corruption in my team, Jasmine will need all the help she can get to keep the others in check. I just hope I can warn her of danger before it's too late.

Eevee: Ella reminds me of a defenseless creature surrounded by predators. Not only do I want to help her, but she'll help me watch the team's troublemakers. This will be fun.

Adri: Those "Hydras" really remind me of a pack of dogs I fought in a dare before Joaquín recruited me and Eevee. Not to mention that Cody reminds me of myself before I revealed my true self to my overprotective parents. Considering what I have in store for his training as well, this will definitely be fun.

(Return)

We all started flying skyward. Along the way, we passed through a circle of energy. Once passed, everyone was dressed in their regular clothing. However, the Hydras' clothes were forest-camo-colored and the Dragons' was jungle-camo. Upon landing on the air docks, everyone noticed the airships and the strange assortment of beings next to them. The ships were box-shaped with jet controls at the front, rotating hoverwings on each side, and a jet's tail on the back.

Me: These Generals are from the Hawaii/space division, group code: Lilo & Stitch. Lilo, Nani, Cobra Bubbles, David, Mertle, Jumba, Pleakley, the Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, and all of Jumba's 626 illegal genetic experiments; no, we don't have time for their names.

Generals: Aloha.

Contestants: (Gulps and nods)

Me: Chris, you're going to help me fill out some paperwork and check the cameras with me. Your challenge is team survival in an unknown environment. Hydras, I managed to isolate Yellowstone National Park for your environment. Dragons, you get the Amazons. Grand Councilwoman, you will supervise both areas from our suborbital satellite. Lilo, Mertle, Nani, Gantu, take the even numbered "cousins" and hunt down the Hydras. The rest of you Generals got the Dragons. Adri, Eevee, work together with your team heads to make it to the home base in each location. First team there gains invincibility, but stick together; there's a penalty for each lost member. Everyone got it?

Everyone: Sir!

Me: Good. Everyone get on a transport.

(Flash)

There were two ships above each environments, one contained the Generals, the other the teams. Back at Bermuda Base, I sat behind a desk while Chris stood behind me holding paperwork. Inside a solar panel-winged sphere in orbit, the Grand Councilwoman sat in front of various controls and screens.

Grand Councilwoman: We better be careful. There's been some unusual activity in both areas; energy signatures indicate possible warp activity.

Me: Understood. Everyone, be careful and… (Pressing button) BEGIN!

Hearing the siren, one of the ships dropped the contestants from the air. Fortunately they all had parachutes. The other ship flew over the area, dropping each General in a different location. The humanoid Generals fell down using parachutes while the experiments used the energies from rehydration to land safely.

Adri (changing to battle mode): Let's go.

Eevee (deploying her Multi-Formers): Come on.

(Zoom out to my monitors)

Me: Who will win? Stay tune to fine out. (Fade out)

(Fade in to my quarters and screens)

Me: It has been three hours since the challenge started. My Generals have attempted numerous attempts to capture the teams, but all that did was slow them down.

Chris: It looks like your Generals aren't as skilled as you thought!

Me: I told them to hold back for the season so nobody gets hurt…

Suddenly, all the screens turned to static.

Me: Oh, no. (To a microphone) Can anyone hear me?

Grand Councilwoman: I can. There has been no response from the other Generals. The teams are still moving, but our communications are jammed!

Chris: That isn't good, is it?

Me: No, it's not.

(Flash to Yellowstone)

The Hydras were moving at a considerable pace despite their varied physical conditions. All of a sudden, Adri and Heather agreed to take a short break.

Blaineley: How much longer?!

Adri: Zip it! It's not much longer and all of you keep your senses open!

Alejandro: Something's not right.

Heather: Quiet!

Noah: No, he's right. The Generals should have attacked again by now.

Then they all heard rustling all around them. A second later, a white hamster-like creature appeared before them.

Adri: Well, well, well. If it isn't Lame Stupid con Lazyzeil.

Hamsterveil: Hey! It's Dr. Jacques von Hamsterveil! ATTACK!

Suddenly, they were ambushed all over by fast creatures. Cody was frozen, but Adri moved fast and used her Adrenalin Drainers to create a field using the stones around her and Cody. The shield lasted a few minutes, but when it crumbled, they were all alone.

Cody: Th-th-the others?

Adri (checking her Holo-Watch): They've been captured; I'm still getting their heart signatures. We've got another problem: all communications are jammed!

Cody: What do we do now?!

Adri: Stay calm… and hope my idea works.

(Flash to Amazons)

The Dragons were moving slowly, mostly because they were keeping Staci's and Beardo's mouths shut. At this point, Jasmine and Eevee decided that they all needed a rest.

Amy: I can't believe you won't let Samey carry me.

Jasmine: It's her choice and she's not your slave! Eevee, shouldn't we be under attack again already?

Eevee: You're right. Dawn, can you sense anything?

Dawn: Yes, but it doesn't make sense. We're apparently surrounded by red Stitches. The only difference is that only one of them is wearing a black suit.

Eevee: Wait a second… (Gasp) LEROYS!

At once, they were ambushed. Eevee only had time to use her Multi-Formers to create a field around her and Ella. When Eevee thought that the attack had passed, they saw that they were all alone.

Ella: Wh-wh-what happened?

Eevee (checking her Holo-Watch): A major kidnapping. Communications are jammed, too.

Ella (scared): HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

Eevee: Because freaking out won't solve anything now. Now let's hope that the emergency frequency works.

(Flash to my quarters)

Me (pushing buttons and switches): I've known Adri and Eevee for a long time. If they're active, they'll try to contact someone using an emergency frequency.

Chris: And you're sure that this frequency isn't jammed either?

Me: It's locked on the Internet; impossible to shut down.

Suddenly, two images appeared. One was Adri with Cody, the other Eevee with Ella.

Me: Thank my soul that you're alive. What happened?

Adri: Leroy ambush, led by Hamsterveil.

Eevee: Same, led by the original Leroy.

Chris, Cody, and Ella: MAY I ASK WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Grand Councilwoman: Dr. Hamsterveil was once Jumba's partner and funder, but Jumba rejected him after Hamsterveil's tip allowed the Galactic Federation to capture Jumba while creating Experiment 626, codename Stitch. After all of Jumba's experiments were recovered and redeemed from evil, Hamsterveil escaped prison and forced Jumba to create another version of 626. This one was named Leroy: more vicious, more destructive, less fluffy and colored red "to match his cape". Hamsterveil's plan was to use an army of Leroys to destroy the other experiments and take over the Galactic Federation.

Cody: What happened?

Me: Jumba secretly installed a failsafe within Leroy's programming just in case. Lilo's team activated the failsafe later, therefore shutting down the army and easily arresting Hamsterveil… **again.** After Lilo and her team joined me, Hamsterveil and all the Leroys were transferred to Dalcatraz, a multidimensional adaptable prison of my design. I wonder how they got out…

Ella: Figure it out later. We have to save them!

Grand Councilwoman: Already found them. Everyone has been taken to the base in each environment.

Me: Fine. Grand Councilwoman, call HQ for reinforcements and inform them of the situation. Adri, Cody, Eevee, Ella, I'm sending you the failsafe switch through your Holo-Watches; just play it over the base's PA system. Chris, follow me; we're going to help out too. (Push end transmission button)

Chris: I'll going to Yellowstone, then. Did you know these things would happen?

Me: No, but I like to take precautions.

(Flash to Yellowstone)

The base was merely a large hut surrounded by several poles. Within the poles, several Leroys were watching both the tied-up Generals and the team members while the others either watched the perimeter or endured Hamsterveil's boasts of victory.

Cody: Not much of a base, huh?

Adri: It's temporary, just for the challenge. The poles produce an electric defense field for intruders and have loudspeakers that blasts sound to anything within a 5 mile radius from the hut.

Cody: What if Hamsterveil changed the failsafe, rewired the security system or disabled the speakers?

Adri: He doesn't have the poles' keys and even if he thought of that, Jumba assured us that the failsafe is unchangeable. I'll keep them distracted while you play the failsafe system.

Cody: WHAT?!

Adri: Hamsterveil underestimates his opponents and my training and Adrenalin Drainers will ensure that I last against them.

Cody: Those aren't the only reasons, are they?

Adri: I also don't want you to get hurt too much.

Cody: Overprotective parents?

Adri: Oh, big time. Wait for my signal.

(Flash to Amazons)

The only differences this time were the location and there was no boasting.

Ella: Wasn't Machu Pichu destroyed during Total Drama World Tour?

Eevee: Exactly, already ruined and no risk of detection in case someone uninvited comes around. I'll distract them while you run the failsafe.

Ella: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Eevee: We're low on options and I'm the most experienced one here.

Ella: And if I come across Leroy?

Eevee: You'll know what to do. Wait for my signal.

(Flash to Yellowstone)

The Leroys looked up to see Adri racing towards them. Suddenly, all the Leroys rose up and started racing toward her. Adri didn't hesitate, allowing one Leroy to get close enough for her so she could use her Adrenaline Drainers on it.

(Switch to confessional)

Me: I personally designed Adri's weapons to match her personality. The Drainers absorb the target's energy, therefore knocking them unconscious. At the same time, the user gets that energy in the form of adrenaline. There are only two side effects; the user temporarily gets their abilities and skills, and a strange aftertaste in his/her mouth.

(Return)

Adri: Yuck! Over boiled Brussel sprouts!

Cody was extremely surprised at Adri's strength and reflexes after draining that Leroy, but kept moving towards the hut. Upon opening the doors and going inside, a victory horn rang. He barely noticed it, as he was now facing off against Hamsterveil and a Leroy.

(Flash to Amazons)

All the Leroys instantly rose up and started to attack Eevee. However, she had her Mulit-Formers activated and switching between whips and swords.

(Switch to confessional)

Me: An adventurer must always be able to adapt to any situation. That's why I gave Eevee our first set of thought-activated energy weapons.

(Return)

The only one who noticed Ella going into the hut was the original Leroy and a copy Leroy, whom were already inside when she entered the hut.

(Switch to Yellowstone)

Hamsterveil: Brave, but foolish. ALOHA… AS IN GOODBYE!

The Leroy leapt forward to pounce, but as soon as it was close enough, Cody produced an energy bubble with his right hand, trapping his would-be attacker inside it. Hamsterveil tried to attack as well, but he ended up in the energy bubble in Cody's left hand.

Hamsterveil: H-h-how?

Cody: Those moves were too predictable.

While holding both bubbles, Cody approached the command pad. Automatically, a wire rose from the panel and attached itself to Cody's Holo-Watch.

Base AI: Please input command.

Cody: Play Leroy Failsafe.

Base AI: Confirmed.

Suddenly, the speakers started playing "Aloha 'Oe". Before Cody could wonder if I made a mistake, all of the Leroys started having seizures and collapsed. As Hamsterveil started whining about losing again, the doors opened. Chris came in holding Adri upright, followed by two guards. The guards took the energy bubbles from Cody, allowing him to check on Adri.

Cody: Are you all right?

Adri: I'll be fine; just drained too many Leroys. Impressive work, by the way; no one else was able to produce energy bubbles so quickly before.

Cody (feeling proud): Thanks.

Chris: Come on, we have to help untie the others, move the prisoners to the ships, pack up the base, and beat it before the Army arrives!

(Flash to Amazons)

Both Leroys leapt to attack Ella, but her lovely singing stunned them long enough for her to trap them in energy bubbles. Without any other interference, Ella approached the control pad and activated the failsafe the same way Cody did. When the hut's doors opened, it was I who was helping Eevee while the guards took the now-disabled Leroys from Ella's hands.

Eevee: Don't worry, Ella. I'm just tired. Congratulations, though. Nobody has ever done that so early before.

Ella (feeling proud): Thank you.

Me: I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to pack up and go home before Brazilian forces arrive; doesn't matter which one.

(Flash to elimination area)

Both the Generals and the Contestants were sitting in random locations. Chris and I were the only ones who weren't drinking calming tea.

Owen: What happened to Hamsterveil and those Leroys?

Me: I personally assigned my head Soldier Commander to lead the prison escort to Dalcatraz.

Cameron: Won't they just escape again?

Me: It's impossible to escape Dalcatraz without outside help. I already assigned General Detective Veronica Mars to find out who helped them.

Suddenly, the song "We Used to Be Friends" started playing. I merely pressed a button and a hologram of a woman was projected above our heads.

Me: That was quick, even for your expectations, Veronica. Who broke them out, then?

Veronica Mars: There are only a handful of individuals who know Dalcatraz's exact location in the Dimensional Plain, so I merely contacted them for an interrogation with cerebral General Lucy.

Me: Was requesting Lucy really necessary?

Veronica Mars: I was joking about Lucy. I merely asked them.

Contestants: UPDATE PLEASE!

Me: The Dimensional Plain is basically divided into three guiding forces. I lead the 'good' forces; our organization is called the First. And yes, Spiral Industries is mostly a cover-up. The 'neutral' forces are the Neutrality Alliance, led by Chancellor Alpha. Finally, 'evil' is the Dark Hex, a tyranny dictated by the Dark Hexer. Only the high command of each organization knows where Dalcatraz is. I doubt it was the Neutrality Alliance, though; they suffered though too much to do this.

Veronica Mars: I contacted both leading forces, just in case.

Me: It was the Dark Hex, wasn't it?

Veronica Mars: Yes, the Dark Hexer confirmed it. He also asked me to inform you that the organization is now called the Darkars, and that he has full control over Dalcatraz.

Me: Thank you. Please inform Hexer that there are only a few people that are bigger idiotic jerks than him. And tell your dad I said hello.

Veronica shut down the communication with a sly smile. With that, I turned to the Generals.

Me: Hand in your reports and vote for who you think made the worst performance. Afterwards, return to Primary Base and notify my second-in-command/wife of this new development.

Generals: Understood. (To the Contestants) Until we meet again.

Contestants: Bye.

Me (as the Generals flew down to the air docks): I know that this didn't go according to plan, but congratulations Cody; you won the challenge for your team.

Hydras: WHAT?!

Dragons: HOW?!

Me: Simple, Cody made it into the hut first and no other Dragon made it to the hut beside Ella. Dragons, you have until sunset to decide who goes to the Intern Center. Just remember that you can vote for neither Jasmine nor Dawn, not unless you all vote for one of them.

Eevee: Ella is also safe from elimination tonight; we of the First value potential.

Adri: Same with Cody.

Me: Fair enough. Good luck to your new apprentices.

Sugar: Hey! How come that scrawny, no-good-

Duncan (covering Sugar's mouth): As much as I want to insult Cody, too, I rather NOT get drained again. So just tell us why they're safe directly.

Adri and Eevee: You already know why.

Me: Moving on. Hydras, you are to report to the elimination area as well to help test the P.A.I.N. of Shame. Either way, everyone has to return here by sunset. (Fade out)

(Fade back)

Me (from a monitor): I'm sorry, but I'm expecting an important call from HQ. Eevee, Adri, you know what to do.

Contestants: Whew.

Me: Before I forget, I got your request, Adri. Eevee, Dawn, do the two of you agree to this?

Eevee and Dawn: Yes.

Courtney: Don't I get a say in this?!

Me: In relaxation classes for you? No. (Off-scene ringing) Call's here. (Screen turns off)

Eevee: Let's begin. This season, the loser will be decided by your fellow contestants' votes and the Generals' reports. Other than that, you know the rest. Come up when your name is called.

(Switch to confessional)

Dragons: Never had a tougher decision before.

(Return)

Soon, only Beardo and Staci were left.

Eevee: Beardo, Staci, you both slowed your team down because they had to keep you two quiet. Nevertheless, your responses from the General attacks were evaluated in the votes as well. Therefore, the new intern is…

Eevee only revealed the answer when she could see the sweat on their foreheads.

Eevee: …Staci. (Handing out the last two staffs) It's nothing personal, Staci. The others simply thought that Beardo's beatboxing will be more helpful in the future. If it's any consolation, the P.A.I.N. is set to 12%.

Staci: Thanks.

While preparations were made, everyone waved goodbye and facially said sorry.

Eevee (when everything was ready): Any last words… that aren't about your ancestors?

Staci: Fire away.

Eevee nodded and pulled the level. Everyone started cheering when they heard Staci talking about her ancestors and Chris started complaining. Suddenly, the monitor turned on and I was looking at the contestants again.

Me: Ah, how I love making Chris miserable (Off-screen ringing) Have to go, my break's over. Eevee, Adri, end it. (Screen turns off)

Eevee: Man, is he busy. (Turns to camera) Two losers down, fifty-two to go!

Adri: Who's next to follow them?

Both: Find out next time…

(Zoom out in three stages)

Eevee: On Total!

Adri: Drama!

Both: Recruitment!

Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truths

This is episode 3. Sorry for the delay; things have been busy lately. I know that technically this shouldn't be counted as a Halloween special, but I have something special planned for November. Before you ask, I've been feeling a bit sluggish lately, so this episode's shorter than usual. Enjoy! P.S. I'm using the Netflix version of seasons 1-4 and U.S. Cartoon Network's version of season 5.

(Fade in to images of last episode)

Me: Last time on Total Drama. I requested that my best Generals be the teams' supervisors. The teams' "kind" complaints were "quietly" subdued at my friends' request.

Adri: Afterwards, the challenge began: get to base before the _Lilo & Stitch_ Generals captured them. No, Hamsterveil and the Leroys were not part of the plan.

Eevee: Ella and Cody saved everyone, yet it was Staci who went down the P.A.I.N. of Shame. (Off-screen ringing) What's that?

(Flash to Entry Circle with me checking my Holo-Watch)

Me: They're here. Finish up here. (Jetting skyward)

Adri: Fine. (To the camera) Welcome back…

(Zoom out in three stages)

Eevee: To Total!

Adri: Drama!

Both: Recruitment!

(Inside the Dragon Dorm)

When the team woke up, they saw Ella practicing kung fu with Eevee. Upon seeing this, Sugar started laughing loudly. Fortunately, she didn't see Ella give her a quick yet calm beating.

Sky (surprised): Wow! Not bad, Ella.

Ella: Thank you.

(Switch to confessional)

Ella: Ok, I'll admit it; that felt kind of good!

Eevee: I just hope her newfound power doesn't go to her head.

(Return)

B looked around and looked at Eevee with a concerned and questioning look.

Eevee (continuing Ella's training): The boss assigned Dawn to help Courtney with her stress/temper, remember?

(Flash to the Hydra Dorm)

This time, the team's first sight was Cody practicing ninjutsu with Adri.

Duncan and Alejandro (laughing): Nice moves, small fry!

Of course, Alejandro was sturdier than Duncan was. Either way, their beatings were still quick.

Gwen (astonished): Nice moves, Cody!

Cody (blushing): T-t-thanks, Gwen!

(Switch to confessional)

Cody: That felt MUCH better than what happened in Greece!

Adri: The only limitation that I have is that he doesn't become a mini-Duncan or something similar.

Sierra: The love polygon that Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Cameron, Duncan, Trent, and I are in is too complicated for me to stay calm for even one day. I agree with Adri; Cody needs to protect himself, but things are getting more complex now.

(Return)

Leshawna (looking around): Where's Courtney, anyway?

Adri (continuing Cody's training): Relaxation training with Dawn, remember?

(Flash to outside)

Just below the Intern Center was a small metal sphere as big as two shacks. Inside, Chris pushed a button on the control panel, opening the two pods in front of him. Courtney and Dawn stepped out of the pods, each with a major headache.

Chris: Mr. Pallanza told me to express his apology that the mental simulators aren't completely repaired yet.

Courtney (calmly): Oh, it's okay. At least it didn't interrupt the session.

Dawn: Why did you volunteer to man the controls anyway?

Chris: Did you forget how annoying Staci was on TDROTI?

Dawn: I wouldn't say annoying, but you make a good point.

(Switch to confessional)

Dawn: Today's session was just to see what I had to deal with. This will take a while.

(Return)

Me (through everyone's Holo-Watch): Breakfast in 5. Challenge in 25, located at the ocean floor 52 miles north of the origin. Interns, I suggest you finish and get there beforehand.

(Flash to the ocean floor)

Right where I indicated, there was a sealed dome filled with seats. Each team sat in their team-colored section. Chris and Staci were already seated in separate sections, a single button in front of each. Upon arrival, Adri and Eevee sat next to Chris and Staci. As soon as someone was seated, a headband popped up and wrapped itself on that person's head. I was already inside the dome, a long-hair blonde sheriff on my right, a short-hair blonde with ever-changing eyes to my left. There was an unusual chair in the center, the controls in front of me.

Me (when everyone was seated): Morning. Considering the events from the last challenge and that we're nearing Halloween, I decided to make this one simple-planned: Truth, Dare or Scare. I will randomly call you up one at the time. If you get Dare, you have to do something. The various Dares are all classified under "unusual". I'll explain the Scare option later. If you get Truth, you have to answer a question honestly. There will be three judges that will determine if you're lying.

Max (unimpressed): So I assume that strange chair is a lie detector.

Me: THE lie detector, ladies and gentlemen. It was developed by the director of an international intelligence agency. It measures galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback, brainwaves, pupil dilation, voice biometrics; 96 variables in all. He wanted a lie detector his best spy couldn't beat, even if she was trying extra hard to!

Scott: Did she?

Me: He didn't tell me. I'll be manning the lie detector. The woman on my right is Emma Swan, from group code Once Upon A Time, a type of crossover between the modern world and legends. I'm still considering her for recruitment, so she'll think this was an unusual dream. A fair warning: no lie can go through her. On my left is Lucy. Her story is classified "R-rated film", so I'll make it short: Chinese drug lord, synthetic CPH4, her consuming four kilos of the stuff, her cerebral capacity reaching 100%, and me barely containing her and her individuality from the sidelines. She's already reading your minds; she'll know if you're lying.

Lucy: They think you're insane.

Me: I already knew that; please remember that your powers are torches compared to my galaxy-sized inferno. Anyway, answer honestly or do the dare, and your team gets a point. Most points wins. Chris, Staci; please show them what happens if a contestant refuses to participate, does the Dare incorrectly, or triggers just one lie alarm.

They nodded and pushed their own button. Instantly, all the contestants grabbed their own heads and screamed loudly. When I told Chris and Staci to turn them off, the contestants looked at me with furious looks.

Me: The first prototypes of the P.A.I.N. of Shame, hence the reason the losers will test alternating levels all season. On the bright side, these headbands are set to only 10% percent.

Everyone (sarcastically): "How wonderful."

Me: Anyway… (Grabbing my weapon) Something's not right.

The waters all over the dome froze to ice. Suddenly, everyone saw a being slowly descending towards them. Everyone readied themselves as the entity landed in front of the door. The only distinguishable features were a single braid of hair, pale skin, and a bluish dress.

Me (energy dancing on my staff): Be ready. There are only two individuals who know this location, match that description, and have this ability. Dawn, can you determine this individual's personality.

Dawn (concentrating): Young, energetic, used to hide her abilities, has a cute sister, and is asking me to tell you that the passcode's 'Arendelle'.

Me (powering down my staff and looking embarrassed): Lucy, is it…?

Lucy: Yes. I'll let her in.

The ice melted as the woman went in.

Me (annoyed): Everyone, this is my wife/second-in-command, Elsa. Her group code is Frozen, same coordinate sector as Lilo & Stitch, which is called Disney. Assuming you've read their files, _Wife of mine_, may I ask why you're here?

Elsa: Your latest report. I'm here to help.

Me: (struggling to stay calm and talking through my teeth): Fine. Honeybear, you're in charge this time; I trust you read the new challenge plan on the way here. Eevee, Adri, if she needs help, help. Chris, Staci, once the challenge is over, move her luggage to my quarters above the elimination area. (Storming out) CUT TO COMMERCIALS! IF ANYONE NEEDS ME, I'LL BE COOLING DOWN ON PLUTO! (Slamming door and fade out)

(Fade in to the dome)

Elsa: Welcome back. My husband is still calming down on Pluto, but he authorized me to begin the challenge. (Checking her Holo-Watch) Amy, you got Truth, so get in the chair.

As soon as Amy sat down, its straps held her down to the chair. At once, Emma and Lucy got up and stood next to Amy.

Elsa (looking at the chair's controls): Just stay calm, don't blink, and don't lie. Here's your question…

Suddenly, a large monitor turned on and I appeared on it, Pluto's terrain directly behind me.

Me: Sorry, Darling; I just **have** to do this one. Amy, why do you hate your sister so much?!

Amy (mad): Simple, she's the reason our parents broke up in the first place!

Sammy was the only one who didn't gasp. Instead, she got so mad that she stood up and walked to her sister.

Sammy: That's not the real reason and you know it!

Amy (standing up): They never started fighting until you showed up!

Sammy: If you remember correctly, Mom said that they had their own problems; it was neither of our faults! They still love us both, despite the break-up!

Amy and Sammy looked at each other with enraged faces. Feeling a fight coming up, I sent a message to everyone else's brainwaves: "Stand by."

(Switch to confessional)

Chris: I would support this fight, if I wasn't an intern.

(Return)

Suddenly, the twins' faces turned to standard disappointment, and then they looked like they were both about to cry. Finally, without any warning, they both hugged each other, crying and apologizing at the same time. Those contestants who had hearts sighed while everyone else wiped a tear from each eye (Yes, even Lightning and Scarlett).

(Switch to confessional)

Chris (sniffing): I would oppose to this, if it didn't touch heart, and again, if I wasn't an intern.

(Return)

Elsa, Emma, and Lucy (using a tissue on their eyes): T-T-Truth.

Me (blowing my nose): For warming everyone's heart (seriously, it took me a few years to warm Lucy's only once), you both get a point. Staci, hit the button; families getting back together is still no excuse for disobedience. (After the Dragons got Scared.) I'm on my way back; should be there by the last challenge. (The monitor turns off.)

Everyone saw the score increase on their Holo-Watches. As the sisters went to their seats, Anne Maria moved over so the sisters could sit together.

Elsa (clearing her throat): Okay, let's continue. Heather, you got Scare. Here's how Scares work. You will get a Truth and a Dare; accept just one and the rules are the same. Choose and complete both, and your team gets 2 points. Choose both and fail just one, and not only will your team get Scared, but they will also lose one point. Before you ask, we do count negative points.

Heather (sighing and getting into the chair): What are my options?

Elsa: For your question, what are your TRUE feelings for Alejandro?

Heather (blushing): It's complicated.

Elsa, Emma, and Lucy (rolling their eyes): Truth.

Heather: What's the Dare?

Lucy (her right fingers turning into scissors and her left hand turning into a mirror): You have to let me cut your hair.

At this, Heather bolted upward and ran towards the door. However, she was suddenly frozen in place. Her head and hair were the only parts that weren't frozen.

Elsa (smiling and her hands exposed in cold steam): My home's group code isn't Frozen and my Hero Code isn't Queen Crya for nothing.

Lucy walked calmly towards Heather. Heather tried to escape, but the "ice" was too strong.

Heather (as Lucy walked behind her): I thought your file said that you could only control the elements of winter!

Elsa (shrugging): Every General goes through intense training. Mine increased my powers so I can now produce an indestructible crystal. I'll remind the Archives Manager to upgrade the files later.

Lucy raised her right hand. Heather closed her eyes and braced for the worst. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw from Lucy's left hand that her hair was now chin-length. While everyone else laughed at her shocked face, Elsa snapped her fingers, making the crystal disappear.

Heather (shuddering from the residual cold): You could have warned me that you weren't going to shave me!

Lucy (her hands returning to normal): I said cut, not shave. Besides, I forgot the last time I had an actual thing to laugh about.

Heather merely grumbled as she returned to her seat. Alejandro looked at her calmly.

Alejandro: That haircut really suits you.

Heather (mildly): Thanks.

(Switch to confessional)

Heather (enraged): SO NOT COOL!

Alejandro (calmer than Heather, but still mad): Heather needed some humiliation, BUT NOT SO MUCH!

Me (in my ship returning to Earth): And there I was thinking that Lucy lost all her sense of humor when I recruited her.

Everyone else (including my Generals): (nonstop laughter)

(Return)

Elsa (still smiling): Duncan, you got Dare. Cameron, I'll need your help for this challenge.

(Switch to confessional)

Duncan (excited) and Cameron (nervous): If it's what I think it is, the answer's obvious.

(Return)

Elsa (a little irritated): True to his word, my _lovely husband_ listened to Chris for this Dare. Duncan, you have to last 30 seconds without injuring Cameron in ANY WAY! Yes, we count emotional and mental pain as well.

Duncan (irritated): That's it?! What's the catch?

Elsa (pressing a button): Begin.

The large monitor turned on and played a video of Gwen and Cameron's time together on TDAS. Gwen breaking up with Duncan and her kissing Cameron in the finale were the most shown. 10 seconds to go, Amy and Sammy got up and kept Duncan from beating up Cameron.

Elsa: Failed attempts still count, dude. (Turns to Chris) I disagree with your tactics, Chris, not your results. Don't take it personally.

Chris (before pressing the button): The only things I hold a grudge on are failed assassination attempts, _SCARLETT_, and destruction of my private properties.

Chris pushed the button so hard that the lights went out.

(Static and fade out)

(Fade in)

The screen was still static. Suddenly, the screen came back on. All of the Contestants, Generals, and Interns were in their seats, all of them beaten-up by me; Chris was beaten up the worst. I was at the power box, closing it after repairing it.

Me (annoyed): …Here's the only good news from Chris's simple mistake: we're going directly to the tiebreaker. Justin, Dakota, you have five seconds to get over here for your Scares before my temper gets thermonuclear-hot again.

(Switch to confessionals)

Everyone but me: Ouch.

(Return)

Me: Dakota, you're first. For the Truth, how are you finding your experience here?

Dakota: Unusual, but fine.

Elsa, Emma, and Lucy: Truth.

Me (throwing Dakota into a large steel box): Here's the Dare: last 5 minutes against Fang. Honey, keep an eye on everyone. Adri, Eevee, grab Owen and follow me.

(Flash to 5 minutes later)

Dakota came out of the box dragging Fang behind her. When she came out, she saw a large cylinder next to the box connected by a hose. She also saw that Owen was back, but looking a bit woozy.

Me: You'll find out later, Dakota, like the others. Please take your seat. Justin, good thing you're already in that chair. Your question is the same.

Justin: Apart from the last challenge, fine.

Elsa, Emma, and Lucy (rolling their eyes): Truth.

At once, I grabbed Justin and threw him into the box.

Me (as I turned on the hose): While Dakota tortured Fang, I had Owen eat several pounds of Silvarian Spider Beans and collected the gas; the reason he's so woozy. Trust me, the life support capable of nullifying THAT stink hasn't been invented yet. On the bright side, we can still breathe through it. (Seeing everyone's horrified faces) Relax. Justin just has to withstand it for 30 seconds, and we'll be fine as long as he doesn't open the-.

The door opened, completely filling the dome with a horrible green gas. All the headbands shorted out and everyone started coughing. Elsa actually fainted from the smell.

Me (between coughs): -door. Oh, well. Dragons, I've arranged for a multi-spa to load at your dorm. Hydras, the necessary soap to erase the smell is at your dorm, and the confessional cameras will be online for voting. Chris, Staci, you can use my restroom after you carry Elsa's things to my place. Emma, Lucy, fill in your reports while the Interns use the restroom, then get going after you done bathing. (Picking up Elsa) Now let's move before my wife wakes up and remembers who was responsible for the stink release. See you at the elimination area tonight.

(Flash to elimination area at night)

The Dragons were already at their computers, ready to engage the P.A.I.N. when needed. Amy and Sammy were the only ones who didn't have their headbands on.

(Switch to confessional)

Amy and Sammy (together): We have a bad feeling about this elimination.

(Return)

Elsa was at my right, staring madly at Justin. Her anger slightly lowered, however, when a red-haired individual arrived at the arena.

Elsa: Everyone, this is my younger sister Anna. _Yes, husband, I invited her._

Me (to my Holo-Watch): Interns, you have some more luggage to move when the episode ends. (To the contestants) Let's get this over with.

(Flash to confessionals)

Elsa: 1. He REALLY must be tired from today! 2. Anna and I were able to convince him to let us train Amy and Sammy privately.

Anna (next to Elsa): After what we experienced before being recruited, we KNOW how to value family. (The sisters hug each other.)

(Return)

Anna (nervously before pressing a button): About that… Sis, freeze him. Adri, lockdown the area; trust me.

Before anyone could ask why, the monitor showed Justin planting Duncan's hair on a small cylinder and him flying away from my apartment before gas leaked out of it. When it turned off, everyone ran away from Justin.

Me (my anger cracking the ice): NOBODY SECRETLY BETRAYS ME SO HIGHLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! ADRI, BRING THE HUMILIATION DEVICES! EEVEE, SET THE P.A.I.N. TO 93%! ANNA, BLOCK ALL ESCAPE ROUTES! ELSA, SEIZE HIM!

Justin tried to leave the arena. Before Elsa froze him, Anna launched fire from her hands, sealing the arena in a fiery cage.

(Switch to confessional)

Me: Even if Elsa didn't accidentally freeze Anna's heart twice, Anna still had enough residual cryokinetic energy on her for my nanites to give her pyrokinetics; hence her Hero Code, Princess Pyra.

(Return)

As Adri returned with a green glass, several leaves, a hut-sized barrel, and a small cylinder, Justin started floating towards me, having already freed myself.

(Switch to confessional)

Me (calmly): A tragic accident gave me the ability of pure matter manipulation. Yes, my own included, hence the telepathy.

(Return)

Me (brushing the remaining ice off myself): Now to make your trip extra miserable. (Making Justin drink the glass's contents) That was a Manchineel smoothie with diluted rattle-gull venom. (Wrapping his head with the leaves) Those leaves are poison ivy. (Dumping him in the barrel for a few seconds) I forgot how many animals used that barrel as a toilet. (Taping the cylinder to his body and strapping him to the transport ring) Finally, that's a 7-layered stink bomb. (To Elsa's and Anna's computers) End it. (I fly off to help Chris and Staci with Anna's luggage.)

Elsa and Anna nodded to each other before pulling the level together. This time, a mild gas got out of the dome when it rose. There were no sounds of celebration this time, only small smiles.

(Switch to confessional)

Noah (smiling): Finally! My only regret is that Mr. Pallanza didn't let ME pull the level.

(Return)

Elsa (to the camera): Another episode all wrapped up!

Anna: How many more contestants shall be disqualified before they learn to not mess with the boss?!

Elsa and Anna (together): Find out next time… (Zoom out in three stages) On Total! Drama! Recruitment!

Contestants: Not bad.

Elsa and Anna (together): Thanks!

(Fade out)

There you go. If you have any ideas, let me know. However, if you want to read my next episode, IT IS MANDATORY to at least read about Disney's Big Hero 6! If you want to watch it, it's in theaters November 7.


	5. Chapter 4A: The Observation

Total Drama Recruitment episode 4a: The Observation

Welcome back. My original plan was one big episode related to Disney's Big Hero 6, but you guys must not be THAT patient.

(Fade in to images of last episode)

Me: Last time on Total Drama. I decided to let everyone "chill out" with a slightly modified Truth or Dare. (Scene of everyone getting Scared) Failure to do so resulted in this. (Scene of Amy and Sammy hugging) Families were reunited. (Scene of Duncan trying to beat up Cameron) Rivalries were forged. (Scenes of Justin's prank and him going down the P.A.I.N. of Shame) Finally, Justin showed everyone that messing with me is NEVER a good idea. Hey!

(Flash to my quarters, where Chris was in front of my bed)

Me (enraged): Chris, you're lucky that I'm in my pajamas! What are you doing here?!

Chris gave me a tablet. I read it so thoroughly that when I put it down, my expression could only be described as a war face. I quickly wrote down some instructions on the tablet and handed it to Chris.

Me: These are instructions for you and the Generals at the air docks. I'll get the others.

Chris nodded and ran to the door. I stared at the camera with the same intensity.

Me (no humor on my face): Change starts NOW… (Zoom out in three stages) On Total! Drama! Recruitment!

(Inside the Dragon Dorm)

Jasmine (looking around): Anyone know where Amy and Sammy are?

Eevee (training Ella): I'm not allowed to tell you.

(Flash to the Hydra Dorm)

Blaineley (looking around): While I care for neither Sierra nor Gwen one bit, does anyone know where they are?

Adri (training Cody): Sierra said something about needing a sparring partner.

(Flash to the sky)

Anna and Elsa were training Amy and Sammy while Sierra was practicing boxing separately with Gwen.

(Switch to confessional)

Amy and Sammy (together): This is much easier than we expected!

Elsa and Anna (together): They're learning much faster than we expected!

Gwen (nervous): It was either that or fencing.

Sierra was ripping the head off a Gwen doll.

(Return and flash to the relaxation chamber)

This time, it was Justin who opens Courtney's and Dawn's simulator pods. Before they could talk, Chris and I were the only people who didn't hear me yelling from the Holo-Watches.

Me (hurried tone): WE HAVE A CODE: CROP-10-HEX AND YOU ARE ALL FOOLING AROUND?! ENTRY CIRCLE, NOW!

(Switch to confessionals)

Adri, Eevee, Elsa, and Anna (together and tense bodies): It's that time already?! Let's hope this time that the results are better that last time.

All the Contestants and Interns (including Chris): WHAT NOW?!

(Return and flash to Entry Circle)

Everyone noticed that there were various individuals to my right, and several trays to my left.

Me (once everyone arrived): Finally. These Generals are from Sym-Bionic Titan in the Cartoon Network sector. Ilana, her dad, Lance, his dad, Octus, Kimmy, Jason, Kristin, Steel, and Soloman. Now everyone grab your breakfast trays and let's get flying to the air docks.

(Flash to the air docks)

Everyone saw that there were three large stealth bomber-like ships at the docks. Two of them had the team colors, while the third one had silver lining.

Me (nodding to the ships): You all know which ships to get on.

(Switch to confessional)

All the Contestants and Interns had their mouths wide open.

(Return)

Once everyone was strapped in to their seats, the ships started to hover over the launch pads. All conversations were now carried through the Holo-Watches.

Sky (excited): Are we going to the world's largest gym?

Ezekiel (nervous): Please tell me we're not going to the Antarctica.

Me (calmly): Who said we'll be staying on this planet? Pilots, take off!

Suddenly, the ships lurched forward and then flew upward towards space.

(Switch to confessional)

Now the eyes of the Contestants and Interns were bulging big as well.

(Return)

Soon they all turned around and saw the solar system shrink out of view.

Owen (scared): P-P-Please tell us that we're not going too far into the universe.

Me (still calm): Who said we'll be staying in this dimension? Pilots, hit the megadrives!

Those who were watched the windows saw the ship become surrounded by blue fire. When it receded, each ship was in its own color-shifting tunnel with glimpses of unnatural darkness. After a while in the tunnel, the blue flames returned. When they receded, however, the three ships were back together, flying over a prison complex that expanded far beyond the horizon.

Me: You have just entered into one-third of the original dimension. Welcome to Dalcatraz.

(Switch to confessional)

Now the left eyes of the Contestants and Interns were twitching as well.

(Return)

The skies were filled with various ships. Occasionally, we had to fly around them. All the Contestants and Interns instinctively knew that the ships with the blue symbols were of the First, the white symbols of the Neutrality Alliance, and the dark-red symbols of the Darkars.

Cody (changing his pants): Why are there ships of all three sides here?

Me: With the exception of the Dark Hexer's Generals, we all agreed that the dangerous individuals of Dalcatraz **MUST NOT** be allowed to escape. If everyone would look directly ahead, you'll see our destination, the _T.T.A. Columbus_.

Jo: T.T.A.?

Elsa: Triple Trident Alliance, for the overall welfare of the Dimensional Plain. Everyone buckle up; we're going to dock.

The _Columbus_ was a gigantic jellyfish-like space station, big enough to hold a medium-sized village. It was basically a large sphere with various large cone-tipped "tentacles" on the bottom. Three of the cone tips opened into quadrants. As each of the ships backed into its own tentacle, everyone noticed that the central tentacle was attached to the ground. Then the tips closed, sealing the ships inside.

Me (grabbing my tray and heading toward the ship's back door): Come on, grab your trays and let's fly up to the command area. Just be careful, the tech in here is somewhat unstable to rookies.

With that, we all flew off. After dodging several control rooms, we arrived in the bridge. There were already two groups of individuals waiting for us.

Me: The white-armored individual with the large hammer is Chancellor Alpha of the Neutrality Alliance. Next to him are Sym-Bionic Titan's Barb and Frozen's Duke of Weaseltown.

Duke (enraged): It's Weselton!

Me: Whatever. The black-armored creep with claws, fangs, and dark wings is the Dark Hexer of the Darkars. Next to him are Sym-Bionic Titan's Modula and Frozen's Hans.

Everyone nodded. The tension suddenly increased until Chef spoke.

Chef (uncomfortable): I don't mean to step out of place, but what are we all doing here?

Me: You're not out of place, Chef; Alpha, Hexer, Elsa, Anna, Adri, Eevee, and I were the only ones who knew the full details of this mission.

Brick: Which is…?

Alpha: A new dimension has been discovered. Everyone onboard this vessel is going there to salvage what we can before it stabilizes, seals itself, and/or collapses.

Hexer: Of course that also includes recruiting several individuals to our General ranks.

All the Interns and Contestants except Zoey fainted.

(Switch to confessional)

Zoey (calming down and suspicious): Something else is up, and it isn't just going into another dimension.

(Return and fade out)

(Fade in)

Me (once everyone woke up): We'll be using the same procedure as the last time. The heads of each organization will take this ship along with several Generals to the dimension in question while the rest of the organizations shall observe from their own headquarters; sort of like watching a live-recording film.

Alpha: A select team of the visiting group shall personally supervise the current events in person while the rest of the crew watches from the ship and writes reports.

Hexer (ignoring the complaining grumbles): Finally, when all is finished, the technology will be copied and the new Generals will be "cloned" to avoid any suspicion within the dimension.

Scott: So how are we all going to blend into this new society without causing suspicion?

Me, Alpha, and Hexer (together): Simple. The three of us will be doing the actual infiltration while the rest of you will be writing the reports.

Contestants, Interns, and Generals (together and enraged): WHAT?!

Before any of them complained any further, I snapped my fingers and several videos started showing on the monitor.

Hexer: These videos show all of you ruining delicate situations. Believe me, there's nothing more delicate than recruitment.

Alpha: In addition, three is a more discreet number than 75. Not to mention that the Dark Hexer, the Hydralpha, and I are the more experienced with recruitment and temper maintenance.

Me (noticing everyone's half-glares): Hexer, Alpha, mind leaving me alone with my people for a while? We'll talk about our approach later.

Hexer and Alpha (together): Of course. I'll be waiting outside. Generals! Head to the mess hall for breakfast!

Justin (once they were all gone): You, hold your temper?!

Me (calm): You're the one who back-stabbed me during a break. Teams, the challenge is simple: best report wins. Interns, you'll have to provide food and refreshments for EVERYONE while you do your reports as well. The reports shall be created by the mental headbands you all will be wearing. Do a great job, and I MAY be able to bring you guys a treat from Primary Earth.

Shawn: May?

Me: I'll have to persuade the Council of Generals. We have some time before ignition. Report to the mess hall and eat your breakfasts; the food here's basically horrible, so now you won't be distracted while reading the dimension's files.

Zoey (nervous): Sir, mind if I talk to you in private?

Ilana: I'll wait outside and guide her to the mess hall when she's done.

Me: Very well. Everyone else, dismissed. (Sighing once everyone else has left) I swear, this job would have killed me trillions of times.

Zoey (understanding): No wonder Anna had Elsa freeze you before she exposed Justin. There's something else you're hiding about this season, aren't you?

Me (after thinking about her for a while): I guess I trust you enough for this. The war between the First and the Darkars, somewhat stabilized by the Neutrality Alliance, ended 1,000-2,000 standard years ago. Getting the Total Drama crews together for another season is a way for the T.T.A. to break the usual "peacekeeper" duties. The situations are real, however; I did NOT expect that surprise attack during the team survival challenge.

Zoey: What about this one?

Me: Nobody volunteered for report duty this time, they all pinned it to you guys.

Zoey (shocked): Are they all that lazy?

Me (smiling): They all had other things to do and we're nearly all human-like. Now go to the mess hall so Ilana can debrief you about the visiting dimension. Just remember; DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! We all have enough trouble for the moment.

Zoey (heading to the door): Understood.

Zoey opened the door, revealing Ilana, Alpha, and Hexer eavesdropping on our conversation.

Me (slightly annoyed): I'll pretend you guys didn't do that. We all have a job to do.

Hexer (once Zoey and Ilana left): You sure she won't tell anyone.

Me: As far as Total Drama goes, I trust her the most.

(Flash to the mess hall)

Zoey and Ilana entered the mess hall as the holograms of the first debrief disappeared. The Contestants and Interns looked at Zoey with expectant looks.

Zoey (looking down): Sorry, guys; the Hydralpha said to not even mention it in the confessional.

Ilana (serious tone): None of you better even think about using this to your advantages. (Lighter tone) Come on, Zoey. I have to debrief you.

(Switch to confessional)

Modula had all the other Contestants and Interns tied up to mental headbands and tortured until they swore not to use this to their advantage.

(Return)

Cameron (to Ilana once Zoey finished her debrief): One of the Generals had all of us tied up to mental headbands until we swore not to use that private conversation to our advantage! Is that how all of you work?!

Ilana (shocked): Was it Modula?

Cameron: Yes.

Ilana (mad): I'll handle it.

(Switch to confessional)

The Dark Hexer was strangling Modula, reminding him that guests must be treated with more respect.

(Return)

Mike: Zoey, what was that conversation between you and Mr. Pallanza about anyway?

Zoey (blushing): Sorry, Mike. The boss said no.

A few hours later, I, Alpha and Hexer entered the room, silencing all conversations.

Alpha: We are ready. Everyone report to the observation deck.

Me: You heard him.

(Flash to the observation deck)

The observation deck was a circular room that ran across the central circumference of the sphere. With the exception of a few airlocks and support beams, the outer wall was one gigantic window. Among the room were several reclined seats with monitors attached to them. A few of them had small injectors around the neck area. As soon as we entered the room, Hexer and Alpha followed me into the restrooms.

Alpha (as we were in there): This ship was once a command center for long-term battles. However, when inter-dimensional travel and recruitment became possible, we refurbished it to meet the necessary requirements.

Hexer: The Generals assigned to report duty were once injected adrenaline so they could type the reports with minimal distractions. Unfortunately, most are still learning to even write and it took months to return their natural cycles to normal. So now the reports are written by the individual's thoughts through mental headbands and they'll still compute the report while sleeping; they'll still the proceedings through dreams.

Me: Chris, Staci, Justin, your additional duties require you to take the chairs with the adrenaline injectors. Don't worry, we perfected the process; you'll be fine.

A while later, the three of us came out in professional suits. Everyone saw that Hexer was wearing a top-of-the-line head mask.

Courtney (annoyed): A mask.

Hexer (shrugging): We have to blend in, remember?

Me: Enough delays. Engage ignition.

Pilots (over the PA): One minute until take-off. Please be seated and fasten restraints.

Everyone quickly sat in a chair. Upon seating, the restraints came up, securing the individual to the chair. Then a headband popped up and wrapped itself on that person's head.

Me (when everyone was secured): Pilots, takeoff!

We all felt rumbling. Outside, each tentacle started to emit low propulsion light. Finally, the central tentacle was released and it too started to emit the same light. The _T.T.A. Columbus_ started to rise; only the central tentacle didn't move to keep the ship on a straight course. Once the ship was at a specific altitude, it was surrounded by steam and was in a megaspace tunnel heading towards the new dimension. When it dropped out of megaspace, it was nighttime in San Fransokyo. Almost immediately, the _Columbus_'s tentacles started moving in a sphere-like pattern. Once in position, the ship was surrounded by a pale white orb. Once it was up, Hexer, Alpha and I grabbed three jetpacks and a briefcase and headed towards an airlock.

Hexer: What you're all looking at is the most advanced and powerful force field and cloaking device. Simply imagine the panic the mere sight of this ship would cause on ANY civilization!

Alpha: We are currently two weeks before the primary events happen. This way, we'll be able to get necessary data without any rushing. If you see anyone worth recruiting- it doesn't matter which side –let us know.

Me: No, we don't know how long this will take. Elsa, you're in charge of the _Columbus_.

Contestants, Interns, and Generals (together and shocked): WHAT?!

Elsa (more shocked than the other): Is this a joke? You trust me THAT much?!

Me, Alpha, and Hexer (together while waving): Good-bye! Good luck! DON'T FORGET TO NEVER LEAVE THE SHIP DURING THIS PROCESS!

With that, the airlock closed on the inside and opened on the outside. From the windows, the others saw the three of us flying towards the city undetected.

Lance: While none of us agree to this, you're our leader for this process, Elsa. What are your orders?

Elsa (sighing): Adri, your squadron will join me and my division for optical surveillance during the AM hours. Yes, this goes for all three sides. The rest of you have the PM hours. (To the camera when everyone left) Who will join which side? Find out after the break. (Fade out)

You're welcome. Whether you actually see the movie (don't care how) or read a full detail, I don't care. Please have an understanding of it when the next episode pops up.


	6. Chapter 4B: The Rewards

Total Drama Recruitment episode 4b: The Rewards

WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT DISNEY'S BIG HERO 6, TURN AROUND AND PLEASE DO SO! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU SEE THE ACTUAL MOVIE OR JUST READ A VERY DETAILED DESCRIBTION.

(Fade it to an outer image of the _T.T.A. Columbus_)

It was sunset of the day following the final events of Big Hero 6 when Hexer, Alpha and I returned to the ship. When we entered, all the Contestants, Interns and Generals blasted us with water guns. After allowing them to laugh for a while, a bright light flashed around the three of us and we were back in our regular uniforms.

Elsa (still laughing): You three did have it coming. So, who gets who?

Hexer (holding 2 small cylinders): I have Yama and Yokai. At least it's more than last time. Darkars, let's go back to base.

Alpha (holding 2 small cylinders): I'm stuck with Krei and Abigail. I should be glad that it's more than the previous recruitment. Neutrality Alliance, return to base.

Me (holding 8 small cylinders): That leaves me with the team, Cass Hamada, and Mochi. I'll take what I can get. Now I have to get this ship back to headquarters. ALL of you are to return to the Total Drama Bermuda Base and wait for my return.

(Flash to outside)

The _Columbus_'s force field disappeared. Five of its tentacles opened long enough for one ship from each tentacle to fly out of each tentacle. Their only differences were the color schemes. By the time the locals noticed the ships, all 6 ships jumped into megaspace, the Darkars' ship in dark-red smoke, the Neutrality Alliance's ship in steam, and the others in blue fire. (Fade out)

(Fade in)

Everyone was in the elimination area. It has been 3 weeks since everyone returned from the recruitment. I was standing behind a podium, Elsa to my right, Anna to my left, and all 8 Big Hero 6 Generals behind us.

Me (when everyone arrived): I apologize for the delay, but these new General needed some basic training and understanding of all of you headaches before they could come. If any of you are asking yourselves why, the Council has decided to let our new recruits stay with you for some time until they're comfortable enough with all the new changes in their lives to begin official training on Primary Earth. That is why I ask you guys to NOT drive them insane; official training will already do that in full.

Everyone laughed until they saw that Adri, Eevee, Elsa, Anna and I weren't laughing.

Elsa: Moving on, most of your reports (cough, cough, Lightning and Max, cough) were so incredible that we installed a virtual simulator system 2 miles from the bottom of the base. Its various systems are at your disposal whenever we're not doing challenges. We may also be using it for challenges.

Anna (when they stopped cheering): And here is the reason why the Hydras get first dibs on the simulator.

She snapped her fingers and the monitor showed Topher putting laxatives into several drinks before Chris served them to the others. When it turned off, the Big Hero 6 Generals were the only ones who weren't looking at Topher with cold fury.

Topher (shocked): WHAT?! You told us to not double-cross you!

Me (calmly): True, but I'm not a big fan of double-crossing; you could have told me before doing it. Eevee, go to the Tech Center and get the device labeled "Humiliate Topher". Adri, set the P.A.I.N. to 68%. Sym-Bionic Titan division, block all possible methods of escape. Big Hero 6 division, capture Topher and secure him to the P.A.I.N.'s launch circle; I need him awake. Everyone else, stay out of this.

It virtually took 25 seconds for the assigned Generals to capture Topher and lock him in the circle. When he started to shout several inappropriate words, Honey Lemon quickly produced one of her bombs and threw it at his mouth, effectively gluing it shut.

Honey Lemon: It'll wear off when he's launched.

Me (as Eevee returned): Thank you. Eevee, if you would be so kind. Sym-Bionic Titan, you may leave now. Big Hero 6, stand by. Don't worry; we're only going to play with his mind for a bit.

Eevee nodded and approached Topher. As everyone else went to their computers and headbands, she wrapped the device on his right arm. The device turned out to be a small electronic recorder connected to a standard speaker. She set it to 'Repeat' and ran to her station.

Accented Chris (on the speaker): Oh, Topher. Sorry to say, but, there's been a change of plans. (Regular chuckle)

Me (shrugging and smiling): I just love backup plans. Chris, if you would pull the level for me; for some reason I keep shocking myself whenever I try to even touch it.

The recording kept repeating itself, causing Topher's eyes to widen. Suddenly, Chris pulled the level, and everyone started to hear Topher's screams as he went down Nightmare Avenue (as I call it) and crash inside the Intern Center.

Me (to the camera): I sometimes love my sense of code. What can we expect from these new Generals? When will the contestants learn to NOT irritate me? Anything is possible, so see you next time… (Zoom out in three stages) On Total! Drama! Recruitment! (Fade out)

Ta-Da! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas, my "ears" are more open than a black hole.


	7. Chapter 5: The Show

Total Drama Recruitment episode 5: The Show

Welcome to episode 5. Sorry for the delay; this IS a Christmas special. There's a specific character that I want gone, so I decided to skip Thanksgiving so that character's defeat can come sooner. SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT DISNEY'S BIG HERO 6'S PLOT, DO SO BEFORE READING!

(Fade in to images of the General Apartments, Christmas Day)

Me (walking through its halls): Last time on Total Drama… (Flash to three ships megajumping to Dalcatraz) The General Council decided that these stubborn-heads had enough isolation in Bermuda Base. (Scene of the ships docking in the _T.T.A. Columbus_) So we decided to coup them up in an observation ship writing reports with 18 volatile Generals while Chancellor Alpha, the Dark Hexer, and I went down to San Fransokyo and experienced Big Hero 6 personally. (Scene of several contestants gasping as Hexer stepped on a branch and shape-shifted into a pigeon) There were close calls. (Scene of contestants screaming in fear of what made Alpha gasp) There were scary calls. (Scenes of contestants narrowing their eyes as I made several anonymous calls) And several situations became so intense that I made emergency precautions. (Scene of me arriving at Bermuda Base with several Big Hero 6 Generals) The transition was successful. (Scene of Topher placing laxatives into food and then getting sent down the P.A.I.N. of Shame) And Topher demonstrated why I hate double-crossing in general. (Off-scene knocking) Guys, I'm coming in!

(Flash to the present) A door opened and I stepped inside the main lobby of the Big Hero 6 Generals' apartment. All 6 of the "nerds" were there, stretching and disengaging their hero suits, allowing the suits to disappear into their Holo-Watches.

Gogo Tomago (annoyed): We're okay. This routine is getting old.

Me: Routine procedure for new Generals; nothing I can do about it. Anyone has anything new worth sharing?

Hiro: I programmed the First's morale code and limitations into a chip. Yes, it's already inside Baymax.

Me (to Baymax): Suppose we're under attack by a robot army led by an individual being forced by the real mastermind, but we don't know about the "leader's" involuntary choice.

Baymax: Destroy the army, salvage them for intelligence, capture the "leader", gain valuable information from him/her, and apprehend the mastermind.

Me: Close enough. (Opening the door) Ms. Cass and Mochi are contacting the contestants at the dorms so- (enraged) WHAT THE MECH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

A masked individual in a robe was at the door. Everyone around me stepped back as I calmed myself.

Me (tranquil again): I'm sorry, but my plans today have to run at least calmly until its end results. (To the masked figure) If the others are back, tell them to wait for my signal, then go to Entry Circle. (To the Generals) Mostly everyone's at the virtual simulator. Get them and go to Entry Circle. (Once everyone left) Everyone had fun on Christmas, but now, surprises await them once again… (Zoom out in three scenes) On Total! Drama! Recruitment! (Fade out)

(Fade in)

The team dorms were empty. In the Intern Center, Ella was practicing combat with Cody, Amy with Sammy, and Gwen with Sierra. Courtney was meditating with Dawn. Justin was looking at his usual mirror, Staci was locked in soundproof chamber, and Topher was throwing darts at a target with Chris's face in the middle. Chris himself was nowhere to be seen.

Courtney: I still can't believe you guys are getting private combat lessons!

Cody (dodging Ella's attack): I still can't believe they gave us the holiday off! We had more than a month free since the recruitment… (There was a knock on the door) Come in!

The airlock opened, allowing Cass Hamada and Mochi to come in.

Dawn (petting Mochi): Ms. Hamada! How are you?

Cass: I'm fine, and I told everyone to call me Aunt Cass. Anyway, the Hydralpha wants everyone at Entry Circle at once, and then we'll get breakfast.

Staci (leaving the soundproof chamber): What about the others who are at the virtual simulators?

Cass (grinning): Someone's already seeing them.

(Switch to confessional)

Gwen: For some strange reason, I dreamt of meeting Trent's parents last night. It must have been an aftereffect of our Christmas party.

(Return and flash to the simulator area)

Like everything else, this area was simple. It was a domed stadium. At the bottom, there were various spheres held upright by individual short columns. In the center was a large computer to monitor the simulation. Chris was at the computer while the contestants were enjoying a giant chess game. However, the simulation was shut down and everyone collapsed on the floor, looking up to see that Hiro has hit the shutdown button.

Hiro: The boss wants us all to be at Entry Circle NOW.

Owen: What about breakfast?

Wasabi: He said afterwards.

(Switch to confessional)

Scott: Why did I dream of my family last night?

(Return and flash to Entry Circle)

Anna, Elsa and I were the only ones who weren't at Entry Circle. Adri and Eevee were giving everyone one rotten tomato each. The masked individual is there as well. His robe was off, revealing an average male physique.

(Switch to confessional)

Baymax: I fail to see why that mask is preventing me from scanning that individual, or why the Hydralpha would react the way he did towards him.

Contestants, Interns, and the other Big Hero 6 Generals (together): Why do I feel like I've seen that person before?

(Return)

Fred (shocked): Why did the boss order you to give us these?

Adri (smirking): Eevee and I thought of these ourselves. They're just in case you don't like the bosses' surprise.

Before anyone could ask, a black curtain materialized around Entry Circle, cutting out the outside world. Before Brick had a chance to wet his pants, a single light shone on Entry Circle, illuminating everything within the black curtain. An off-scene piano started playing as Elsa and Anna started floating down in a spiral movement, their feet leaving behind a stream of their respective powers that ended when their landing. Once they landed, I started going down the middle, using my powers to leave Christmas ornaments on the streams surrounding me.

Elsa and Anna (singing together while descending): We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, And a happy New Year.

Me (singing while descending): Good tidings we bring, 'Cause we are NOT Chris. For once we want a Christmas, When we can all breathe in peace.

Everyone was speechless for a few seconds, and then they all threw their tomatoes at me. They laughed while I dodged the rotten projectiles.

Me (annoyed): Whose idea was it to get the rotten fruits?

Eevee and Adri started choking each other.

Me: Never mind. Now our masked stranger will deactivate the curtain, where Frozen's Kristoff, Sven and Olaf have arrived with a very special gift for all of you.

The black curtain disappeared, revealing said Generals with the families of the Contestants and Interns. They all squealed in joy and ran up to their families and hugged them. Of course, the lovers and their families socialized more easily with the others that the rest of the families. Sierra was using a crowbar to get her mom off Chris when she noticed something wrong.

Sierra (saddened tone): Hiro? Mr. Pallanza? What's wrong?

Hiro (miserable): I just wish my brother was here to see all of this.

Me (determined tone and yelling): EVERYONE! I have a confession to make! (Everyone looked at me) This masked individual is actually a General that I recruited personally around the same time as the Big Hero 6 division.

Elsa (gasping and becoming enraged): You DID NOT do that Recruitment stunt again! Not only is entire Alliance fed up with it, but it's completely unfair to those involved with them!

Me (getting mad myself): I'm merely doing what we always do: saving lives. You know that I would have done the same with your parents if I had the chance.

Elsa: That's beside the…

Everyone except me, Elsa, and the masked individual (together): ENOUGH! Who are you talking about?!

Masked Stranger (while he removed his own mask): Me.

Contestants, Interns, and Generals (gasping): T-T-Tadashi?

Elsa (engaging her armor and attacking me): YOU WORTHLESS IMP!

Me (blocking the attacks): CUT TO COMMERCIALS! I'll explain this later!

(Static and fade out)

(Fade in to static)

The static then switched to a video that I recorded during the Recruitment. It was in the Institute's expo room during the fire. As soon as Tadashi ran inside and the door closed, I grabbed his wrist, freezing him in place. White energy then flowed from my free hand, completely covering my "victim". At the right time, I used my free hand to remove the energy shell from him, which quickly transformed into an exact duplicate of Tadashi. Throwing the copy deeper into the doomed building, I used my density-shifting powers to get me and my companion through one of the walls. However, we were still pushed back by the explosion's force. I was able to recover first and grabbed Tadashi's wrist again before he was able to get up. Just as Hiro was calling Tadashi's name, I flew off to a cloaked troop transport over the college, carrying Tadashi with me.

(Zoom out of video back to Entry Circle)

Harold (when the video disappeared): I remember reading in your Recruitment Regulations that you're not allowed to cause long-term permanent damage.

Elsa (still mad but not attacking me): My jerk of a husband always finds a way to find loopholes in those Regulations through last-millisecond preparations; in this situation we all knew that the explosion would have eliminated anyone who wasn't prepared. I also assume the ship stayed at that location for the entire Recruitment so Tadashi would see everything that happened. (I nod.)

Honey Lemon: But why didn't you tell us about this sooner?!

Me (struggling to stay calm): As head of this organization, I have to juggle a thousand responsibilities at once. Why else do you think that Adri and Eevee are here in the first place?! Also, I wanted to get you guys something REALLY moving for Christmas.

(Switch to confessional)

Cass (while eating a fruit basket): First, it was Hiro's Bot Fights; then, we lose Tadashi; next, I'm recruited into an inter-dimensional organization; afterwards, I find out that Hiro and his friends are superheroes; NOW THIS?! (She eats another fruit) If these surprises keep popping up, I'm going to need my own fruit planet!

(Return)

Me (as my Holo-Watch rings): Excuse me, it's the Council. (I activate my earpiece and walk away.) Hydralpha. Everyone, please calm down. You know that I can't understand anyone when you're all screaming insults at me at the same time…

While I was walking away, Elsa gave a small nod, signaling everyone else to give the Big Hero 6 Generals some space and limited privacy. They all got together, awkwardness clearly in the air.

Gogo Tomago: You saw everything?

Tadashi: Every last millisecond.

Hiro (embarrassed): Even my blind rage?

Tadashi: All that matters is that you got past that before you got worse. I'm proud of you, Hiro. (He looks to the others) All of you.

After a brief moment of silence, the group got together in one big group hug. As they ended the hug, the others and I approached them, my ears still ringing from the Council's complaints.

Me (rubbing the back of my neck): I have GOT to think of better excuses. Everyone good here? (I dodge one of Elsa's ice blasts) I'll take that as a yes. Honored guests, please use the levitating platforms to reach the temporarily-enlarged dining hall. Everyone else, let's fly.

The Generals, Contestants, Interns and I engaged our suits and took off. Everyone else got on one of the platforms that rose when full.

(Switch to confessional)

Tadashi: Believe me, I knew Mr. Pallanza was a little odd during his cover, but I DID NOT expect all of this! At least we're all together now.

(Return and flash to the dining hall)

The hall was filled with many happy tones and mini-food fights. Once everyone finished eating, I stood up and got everyone's attention.

Me: Today's challenge will be a talent show. 5 individuals will compete from each team. Elsa and I will be the judges. Here are the restrictions. 1. It has to be legal. (A few contestants bang on their tables) 2. Two-person acts count as two individual acts, but will only count as one score. (A few others look down) 3. Performances from previous seasons must not be repeated. (Several contestants start thinking) 4. Heather and Sugar are not only banned from competing, they're also banned from stepping on the stage at all! 5. Breaking just ONE of these restrictions will result in the entire team being eliminated.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Heather and Sugar (mad): Why am I banned?!

Gwen (pointing at Heather): You read my diary to the entire viewing world and did other horrible things!

Sky (pointing at Sugar): Your singing was horrible and you were horrible to everyone!

Me: I was only going to mention the talent parts, but what they said. The show will be in the evening. DJ, Chef, you'll have to take a break during your team's preparations to make sandwiches for everyone's lunch. Interns, you still have Christmas decorations to put up, and then you'll help with dinner. Big Hero 6 division, you guys have some lessons to do with me before you have the rest of the day off. Ms. Hamada, I'd appreciate it if you would prepare dinner after the lessons. Don't worry; you will get help. Frozen division, you guys will be touring our guests around the compound. (I dodge an attack by both Anna and Elsa) We all have to do something. Dragons, you will prepare in the Intern Center; Hydras, the elimination area. When I give the signal, everyone will gather at the stadium .5 miles above the airdocks. Until then, everyone's dismissed.

(Flash to the Intern Center)

Jasmine (rubbing her head): Thanks to those regulations, now we can't use neither Shawn nor Sky for the competition, unless you guys have another talent.

Sky: I could use my gymnastic skills, but they already know about it.

Dave: But not to what extent.

Sky: True. (She looks around.) Anyone else got any ideas?

Lightning: I'll need Cameron as a football dummy.

Mike (serious): Do that and I'll throw you into Fang. Maybe I could use my treasure skills.

Dawn: Good idea. (To Ella) What about your singing, Ella? With Eevee's training to help you out, we may be able to win.

Ella: I have an idea, but we'll need some props.

Eevee: On it. We still need two more acts, though.

Amy: I think I have one, but it's a gamble.

Everyone gathered around in a huddle as they listened to Amy's idea. When they separated, they all had shocked and smiling faces. Just then, a tour group, led by Olaf, swam by and barely managed to see those expressions on the team's faces.

Tourist: Could we see what they're up to?

Olaf: Sorry, but we don't need another angry boss.

(Flash to elimination area)

Adri: Anyone has any ideas?

Heather: What if Gwen does some painting or something?

Gwen: Do you WANT me to beat you up?!

Cody (getting in the middle): Guys, this isn't the time to argue!

Noah (eyes widening): Tourists! Quick, huddle!

The entire team got into one big huddle just as Anna led a group near them.

Anna: No, we can't talk to them. We already have my sister mad; we don't need my brother-in-law mad too.

(Flash to the General Apartments)

I was looking over the Big Hero 6 Generals as they got up.

Fred (rubbing his head): I thought this was a lesson.

Me: It was. That was the practical half. Ms. Hamada, I'll escort you to the kitchens. Everyone else, please don't forget about the talent show. (I help Aunt Cass up.) Dismissed.

(Switch to confessionals)

Hiro (sighs): Yet another thing life throws at us without warning. Things will defiantly not be boring now. (His Holo-Watch rings. He activates the earpiece.) Hiro Hamada. (Silence) I'm fine.

Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, my surprise would be at 10. At least I'm helping others. (His Holo-Watch rings. He activates the earpiece.) Hello. I am Baymax. (Silence) I am satisfied.

Gogo Tomago (looking around): I'm fine. (Her Holo-Watch rings. She activates the earpiece.) Gogo Tomago. (Silence) No, I won't help.

Wasabi: Nobody's ever going to drop that nickname now, are they? (He shrugs.) Oh well. (His Holo-Watch rings. He activates the earpiece.) Wasabi. (Silence) Nice try.

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh! The organization, our boss, his overall plan for the contestants; it's all amazing! (Her Holo-Watch rings. She activates the earpiece.) Honey Lemon. (Silence) I'm fine.

Fred: Being a full-time superhero is harder than I thought, but Mr. Pallanza's easing it as much as possible. (His Holo-Watch rings. He activates the earpiece.) Fred. (Silence) I'm good.

Tadashi (rubbing his neck): Honestly, I never thought that Hiro and the others would do what they did after I "died". (He shrugs) I guess what's really important is that they got past the mourning. (His Holo-Watch rings. He activates the earpiece.) Tadashi Hamada. (Silence) You're forgetting about my position.

Cass (while petting Mochi): As I stated before, I'll be fine. I just have to get used to all the surprises. (Her Holo-Watch rings. She activates the earpiece.) Cass Hamada. (Silence) Do I sound like I'm going to help with that?!

(A pause symbol appears and I walk in in front of the image)

Me: Who was calling them?! Seriously, the calls were marked as private. And how will the contestants impress us tonight? Stay tuned to find out. (Fade out)

(Fade in)

The theater was the same one on Camp Wawanakwa. The levitation platform also had two large seating stands, one per team and their families. Finally, there was another seating for the Generals and a table for me and Elsa.

Chef: I thought we salvaged everything we could from the sunken island.

Chris: Correction: everything **I WANTED!**

Me: Either way, I look carefully. (I look around) Where are Generals Tomago and Hamada Jr.?

(Flash to backstage)

The chosen competitors were all getting ready. The missing Generals were next to Amy and Sammy.

Hiro: Don't worry, you'll both be fine. You remind me of my University presentation.

Amy: We know; Hydralpha made us do the Recruitment report.

(Switch to confessional)

Gogo Tomago (disgusted): Does he have any respect to anyone?

Me (through the speaker): All the other Generals yelled no and blasted me with itching powder-filled paintballs! I had to do something!

(Return)

Me (on the loudspeakers): HIRO! GOGO! GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW! WE'RE GOING TO START!

Hiro (walking away): Good luck!

Gogo Tomago (following Hiro): Stop whining, woman up.

Sammy (chucking): She said the same thing before Hiro's presentation. (She looked at her sister and frowned) You okay?

Amy (still nervous): You know what will happen if we get a low score. I'll get sent to the Intern Center and there'll be no way that I'll be able to throw the blame to you.

Sammy (patting her sister's back): It'll work.

(Flash to the front once Hiro and Gogo got to their seats)

Topher (on the stage): Welcome to the Total Drama Christmas Show! This is Topher, the greatest, most amazing, most handsome-

Me (annoyed): Honey Lemon, do you have a modified ICER? He's getting self-obsessed again!

Topher (after a short growl): Fine. (He looked at his cards) Each contestant will get both a comment and a score from Elsa and the Hydralpha. Best score out of 20 wins it for their team. Let's begin.

Monologue

Gwen draws a picture of me burning. Elsa gives her a 10 with "Thanks for cheering me up!" I gave her a 5 with "Burning? Seriously?"

Sky performs a complex gymnast stunt without touching the ground. Elsa gave her a 2 with "Seen your work too much." I gave her a 8 with "Still good."

Beth did her flaming baton routine, but they accidentally fell towards me and Elsa. After narrowly dodging them, we each gave her a 5 with "Keep practicing."

Mike collected several relics from a large sandbox. Elsa gave him a 7 with "Incredible." I gave him a 1 with "You're lucky that those weren't the dangerous ones from my collections!"

Courtney performed her violin solo. Elsa gave her a 9 with "Beautiful." I gave her a 7 with "I've heard better, but still cute."

Ella sung about war's horror while doing a unique dance. Elsa gave her a 7 with "Harmonically perfect." I gave her a 6 with "Good points of view."

Katie and Sadie performed their dancing duo. Elsa gave them a 4 with "Good effort." I gave them a 3 with "Keep practicing." They looked down in disappointment.

End monologue

Elsa: Despite Katie and Sadie's undeveloped dancing, the Hydras still lead with Courtney's violin solo.

Me: We'll take a break to hopefully give the final performers some tranquility. From what Hiro told me, they'll need it. (Fade out)

(Fade in to backstage)

Amy was pacing back and forth while hyperventilating at the same time. This got so annoying that Sammy got up slapped her sister hard on the cheek. Amy looked at her in shock.

Sammy: I'm sorry, but you were freaking out.

Amy (scared): Wouldn't you?!

Sammy (holding Amy's shoulders): Please stop. Yes, it may fail. Yes, one of us may go home. But if we forfeit, then the others WILL vote us off for being cowards. I believe that we CAN make it work, but it won't if you don't believe in yourself.

Amy just looked at her sister with admiring eyes and nodded.

(Switch to confessional)

Sammy (surprised): Oh my! Was that too much?! I guess Anna's self-confidence lessons worked better than we thought!

Amy (still shocked): Who was that and what did she do with my sister?

(Return and flash to the front of the judge's table)

Me (impatient): I'm giving them 5 minutes before they forfeit. (The stage goes dark.) Never mind.

The stage slowly lit up again, revealing Japanese scenery. When it was fully lit, Amy and Sammy appeared, performing a complex cheerleading routine with Japanese music. When they ended it with a bow, everyone was stunned silent. Suddenly, even Elsa and I rose up to clap and cheer at the top of our lungs.

Elsa (catching her breath): Beautiful, simply perfect!

Me (trying to stay standing): Agreed, you and your sister taught them well. (To a megaphone) It's pretty obvious that Amy and Sammy have won their team. Congratulations, ladies!

At this, the Dragons and their families rose up and carried the twins up over their shoulders.

Me (to the camera): We will now cut to commercials, during which the others will enjoy their Christmas dinner then say goodbye to their families. (Fade out)

(Fade in to the elimination area)

All the Contestants and Interns were in their usual seats. I was behind my podium, silently wondering why the Frozen division (to my right), Adri, and Eevee (both to my left) were wearing their full battle armor. The Big Hero 6 division was sitting with the contestants.

Me: The good news is that the Dragons' dorm is filled with sweets from across the Dimensional Plain. Yes, there are warnings to those of you who may have allergic reactions. In addition, the P.A.I.N. of Shame has been deactivated, so the only screams will be of the new intern falling from an extended height.

(Switch to confessionals)

Contestants: BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

(Return)

Me: The bad news is that the Hydras' dorm is filled with coals. Next, Noah and Heather have to decide whether to send Katie or Sadie down the tunnel. (Everyone gasps) Before any you declare that it's unfair, I didn't think that it would end like this. Leaders, your conference room awaits.

(Switch to confessionals)

Hydras: WORST CHRISTMAS YET!

(Return)

A few minutes later…

Heather (slightly embarrassed): We decided to proceed with the physically logically choice. Sorry, Sadie.

Katie (shushing Sadie before she started crying): We'll be fine. And don't worry; I'll win this for both of us.

The girls shared one last hug before Fred helped Sadie get into the launch ring. Once everything was in place, I pulled the level, sending Sadie down to the Intern Center.

Me: Now that the regular procedures are out of the way, will my experienced Generals now tell me why they're in full armor?

They merely rolled their eyes, upon which revealed (Zoom out greatly) Chancellor Alpha, the Red Hexer, every single General of the First, Neutrality Alliance, and Darkars (I'll let you guess who's in what side) fully armored and looking directly at me with anger. I sigh loudly.

Me: Guess I should have seen that coming. (I look to the Big Hero 6 division.) What do you guys say?

Gogo Tomago: We just met. (The others nod in agreement.)

Me: Fine. Chris, you're ending the episode.

Suddenly, I screamed and flew away. As soon as I left the elimination area, the Generals and other Heads started fly after me, most shouting war cries as they chased me.

Chris: Thank goodness for the Hydralpha's mistakes! Who will be eliminated after this?! Will our "beloved" host keep repeating his mistakes so soon? I certainly hope so! Tune in next time… (Zoom out in three stages, all showing me being chased) On Total! Drama! Recruitment!

Me (as the image fades out): Don't get used to it, McClean!


	8. Sorry

Bad news, everyone. Total Drama Recruitment is cancelled due to my poor concentration skills and Stephanie Velez's unofficial restraining order (as I call it) on all who use her posts. However, here's what would have happened in the end: I "cloned" all 54 Total Drama characters and convinced them to join the First (hence "Recruitment").


End file.
